


Angelic Brews Coffee Shop

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Candy Store [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Balthazar is being a dick here but we all still love him, Barista Gabriel, Baristas, Gen, Human Balthazar, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Lucifer has a crush on Andrew Garfield oh, Mechanic Lucifer, Sibling Love, Siblings, Team Fluff, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Balthazar visit Gabriel at the coffee shop. (Rated for Gabriel's and Lucifer's language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Brews Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Let's take a little break from all the Destiel and check out the other Novak brothers as they try to annoy the hell out of Gabriel.

It was probably the busiest day Gabriel worked in his life. There were study groups of 10 students each, big corporation meetings taking place in the smoking area and Andy was starting to really irritate him. "Gallagher! You do not place the plastic cups in the regular trash bin!" Gabriel took said cups from the frightened trainee and threw them in the recycling bin.

 

"Go and ask those fucking business men what else they want and don't leave the door open too long, you idiot." Andy nodded quickly, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen from a waiting Jess and dashed on over to the smoking area. Gabriel rubbed his face with a sigh. Jess handed him a cup of freshly brewed coffee, stating for him to take it easy on the kid. 

 

"It's just his 2nd day. Lighten up." Jess patted his cheek and jogged back to the counter to tend to the growing line of customers. Andy came back, fumbling with a tray of finished beverages and Gabriel swore that he wanted to strangle the guy. He was a sweet talker but make him do something physical, he is clumsier than an elephant on a swing. 

 

"OH GABBY!"

 

Oh no.

 

Gabriel sighed and downed his coffee in one go, to hell with the burn in his throat later. He put the cup down just in time to see his brothers walk up to him, one with a stupidly wide grin on his face and the other looked like he wanted to go home. "Hey there, Gabby!" Balthazar swung an arm around his brother, giving him a tight side hug. "Balthy... I thought you were gonna work late tonight." Gabriel gritted his teeth because for the first time, he was not glad to see his brother.

 

"I took the morning shift so I could see my big brothers!" Gabriel gave Lucifer a pointed look and he just shrugged, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "He dragged me here too and in my defense, I thought he was taking me to watch The Amazing Spiderman." At that statement, he gave Balthazar a wicked glare which only made his brother smile innocently.

 

"Look, guys. It's a pretty busy day so why don't you go order a coffee or something and wait until my shift is over." Gabriel said, gesturing to the, now, shorter line and Balthazar ruffled his hair in response. "Sure thing, Gabby!" Balthazar skipped over to the end of the line, striking a conversation with the girl in front of him.

 

Lucifer went to take a seat by the door and Gabriel was finally able to get back to work. He waited until Balthazar finished his order before he took over the coffee making from another barista. After an hour, he glanced over to the table Lucifer picked a while ago and saw that they were still there. Lucifer looked like he wanted to convince Balthazar to leave so they could watch Spiderman. Lucy always had a little gay crush on Andrew Garfield.

 

Gabriel chuckled at that and finished an order of a caramel macchiato for another college student cramming for exams. "Everything alright, Gabe?" Jess placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Yeah. I'm better now." Jess gave him another pat on the back and went back to take the order of a ten year old girl. Everything was going well...

 

"GABBY!"

 

And the moment is gone. 

 

Gabriel called Cadence - his fellow barista who doubled as the bus girl - and told her to take the rest of the orders. She caught the apron he threw her and slipped it on. "Balthazar?" she asked and Gabriel nodded grimly. She mouthed a 'good luck ' to him as he went over to his brothers. 

 

"...What do you have against his movies?" He heard Lucifer say and Balthazar pouted and flipped him off. "You just want to see your boyfriend." 

 

"Andrew Garfield is NOT my boyfriend! He-"

 

"You wish he was don't you?"

 

"Fuck off."

 

"Alright ladies, calm down." Gabriel placed a hand on Balthazar's shoulder to stop him from making another witty remark. "Now, what did you want?" he asked, sitting on the arm of Balthazar's chair. "Could you please tell Balthazar that Andrew Garfield is perfectly fine replacement for Spiderman?"

 

"No he is not!" 

 

"Balthy, Andrew Garfield is great as Spiderman." said Gabriel, pinching the bridge of his nose which made Lucifer grin in triumph.

 

"Now you're siding with him?"

 

"I'm not siding with anyone."

 

"Toby will forever be Spiderman!"

 

"Yeah and Sean Connery will forever be James Bond but that didn't stop the industry from replacing him." said Lucifer matter-of-factly.

 

Balthazar fumed and continued on with the pros and cons of Garfield as Spiderman, purposely listing more cons than pros.

 

_**It's going to be a Iong day.** _ Thought Gabriel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel just wanted to work goddamit.


End file.
